youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. One Season or More Deep_Within.png|link=Deep Within Mermaid_Girls.png|link=Mermaid Girls Dr_Dre.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) MSMG.png|link=Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) Our_Secret_Life.png|link=Our Secret Life *Deep Within (Kumori5Kitsune) *Mermaid Girls (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) *Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) *Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) *Our Secret Life (Simscraft Productions a.k.a. Simscraft Girl) Less Than One Season Yaneth_Roblero.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Once_Upon_a_Mermaid.png|link=Once Upon a Mermaid The_Tale_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tale of a Mermaid S&EP.png|Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) Twelve Episodes Eleven Episodes *Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Ten Episodes *Once Upon a Mermaid (Emma De La Paz) Nine Episodes *The 3 Secret Fins (Jillian Bouthillier) Eight Episodes Seven Episodes *Deep Blue (Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k!) *Swimming with Scales (Swimming with Scales) *The Tale of a Mermaid (DR Dre) Six Episodes *Deep Blue Ocean Tails (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Secrets) *Mystery Mermaids (Sophia's Vanity_) *Ocean Mermaid (LPSShimmerProductions) Five Episodes *A Mermaid's World (EsterSen & A Mermaids World) *Our Ocean Dream (doglover101) *Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) *Pure Water (Mermaidmagic7784) *Underwater Adventures (Underwater Adventures) *Tales from the Sea (Tales from the Sea) Four Episodes *Life with a Tail (Reese Villella a.k.a. Life with a Tail Official) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) *My Mermaid Life (Nekothewerewolf) *Secret Life of a Merman (Starrz are Dreamz) *Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) *The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) *The Mermaids Tale (Crazy Jo movies) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes Vanessa_Antonio.png|Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) Mermaids_Rock.png|Mermaids Rock TinaBean_TV.png|link=My Little Secret (TinaBean TV) SLaM.png|Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) Twil_Tail_Mermaids.png|Twin Tail Mermaids *Fresh Water Mermaids (Isabella Hartly) *Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) *Mermaids Rock (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Something About the Necklace (Seven Mermaid Girls) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Madison Griffith) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Crystal & Marina The Freshwater Mermaids) *The Seven Seas (Angels Of The Water) *Twin Tail Mermaids (German Shepards & Glasses a.k.a. GS&G with twinTail mermaids]) Two Episodes Holly_Franwick.png|link=My Secret Mermaid Life (Holly Franwick) Majia_Jarpey.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Majia Jarpey) Casey_camball.png|link=Mystery of the Mermaids My_Underwater_Adventure.png|link=My Underwater Adventure MysticWaters15.png|link=Mystic Waters Ocean_Dwellers_Cove.png|link=Ocean Dwellers Cove The2ofUs.png|Ocean Secrets (The2ofUs) Summer_Hayes.png|Our Mermaid Adventure (Summer Hayes) TSOTM.png|Our Secret Tail (The Secrets Of The Mermiads) Londyn_Branch.png|link=Sea Sisters (Londyn Branch) Secret_Mermaid_Life.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (Secret mermaid life) Secrets_of_the_Sea.png|link=Secrets of the Sea Something_About_the_Water.png|link=Something About the Water Tail_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=Tail of a Mermaid ToaM.png|link=Tale of a Mermaid (Rachael Ostrom) Texas_Tails.png|link=Texas Tails T3MotB.png|link=The 3 Mermaids of the Blue The_Lunar_Tails.png|link=The Lunar Tails The_Mermaid_Next_Door.png|link=The Mermaid Next Door The_Ocean's_Dream.png|link=The Ocean's Dream The_Ones_with_the_Tide.png|link=The Ones with the Tide The_Scaly_Secrets.png|link=The Scaly Secrets The_Secret_Life_of_the_American_Mermaids.png|link=The Secret Life of the American Mermaids Newsflash23.png|link=The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) RandomTV.png|link=The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) *13 & 1/2 Fish (OrangePanga Derp) *A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) *A Secret Life of a Mermaid (the fun in you) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) *Mermaid Tails (lpspuppylover 3214) *Mermaids are Cool and True (Katie Hunt) *Miami Beach Mermaids (Farah Hernandez) *My Different Mermaid Life (MerAvery76) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Holly Franwick) *My Underwater Adventure (MyUnderWaterAdventure, ShimmeryDolphino) *Mystery Mermaids (Majia Jarpey a.k.a. NahYouCrazy) *Mystery of the Mermaids (casey camball) *Mystic Waters (MysticWaters15) *Ocean Dwellers Cove (Ocean Dwellers Cove) *Ocean Secrets (The2ofUs) *Other Side of Me, A Mermaid Story (Kate Mace) *Our Mermaid Adventure (Summer Hayes) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Sea Sisters (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaid Life (Secret mermaid life) *Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) *Secrets (MsFlanclan) *Secrets of the Sea (SecretsoftheseaSOS) *Something About the Water (Crazy Girl for LIfe a.k.a. Zoe Boyd) reboot of Secret Life of a Mermaid *Tail of a Mermaid (TailSisters) *Tale of a Mermaid (Rachael Ostrom) *Texas Tails (Texas Tails) *The 3 Mermaids of the Blue (The 3 Mermaids of the Blue) *The Lunar Tails (The Lunar Tails) *The Mermaid Next Door (mermaid neighbors) *The Ocean's Dream (The Ocean's Dream) *The Ones with the Tide (Olivia Calicott) *The Scaly Secrets (Gabrielle Grant) *The Secret Life of the American Mermaids (AmericanMermaids) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) One Episode Abby_Ronquillo.png|link=A Mermaid Girl (Emillie Ash) Maddie_Carty.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Maddie Carty) A_Secret_Tail_to_Remember.png|A Secret Tail to Remember Blue_Sand.png|link=Blue Sand Domestic_Mermaids.png|link=Domestic Mermaids Glimmer_Cove_Mermaids.png|link=Glimmer Cove Mermaids Ella_Janes.png|link=H2O Mermaids (Ella Janes) MermaidTailTale.png|link=High Tides (MermaidTailTale) Island_Mermaids.png|link=Island Mermaids Just_Being_Mermaids.png|link=Just Being Mermaids Life_with_a_Tail.png|link=Life with a Tail Mermaids104.png|link=Mermaid (M E R M A I D S 1 0 4) Mermaid_Adventures.png|link=Mermaid Adventures Mermaid_Awoken.png|link=Mermaid Awoken Mermaid_Edition.png|link=Mermaid Edition Mermaid_Magic.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Ellie) The_fun_in_you.png|link=Mermaid Magic (the fun in you) Mermaid_Mysteries.png|link=Mermaid Mysteries (Mermaid Mysteries) Morrigan_Bailey.png|link=Mermaid Mysteries (Morrigan Bailey) Mermaidscales820.png|link=Mermaid Scales (mermaidscales820) Mike_Robinson.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) Jordan_patitucci.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (jordan patitucci) Katy_Rosa.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Katy Rosa) Mermaid_Secrets.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Ashley) Mermaid_Sisters.png|link=Mermaid Sisters (Bill Stewart) TOTS.png|link=Tails of the Sea The_First_Mermaid.png|link=The First Mermaid Crystal_Macotnis.png|link=The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) The_Scaely_Secret.png|link=The Scaly Secret (Dangle800) Amanda_Cheshiree.png|link=The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) Videobudz100.png|link=The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid SplashySecrets.png|Splashy Secrets|link=Splashy Secrets The_Secret_Mermaids.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) Aquamarine_Wilkinson.png|link=The Secret Sea Sisters Jen_zuko.png|link=The Tails of Two Skye_Does_Everything!.png|link=The Tale of a Mermaid Tail Under_the_Sea.png|link=Under the Sea Underwater_Myth.png|link=Underwater Myth *A Mermaid Girl (Emillie Ash a.k.a. Abby Ronquillo) *A Mermaid Tail (Maddie Carty) *A Secret Tail to Remember (abby Caroline) *Are sic Mermaid's Life (Donald Miller) *Blue Sand (Neru Akita a.k.a. coraline3453) *Domestic Mermaids (Mermaid Molly) *Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Glimmer Cove Mermaids (Billy Bob) *H2O Mermaids (Ella Janes) *High Tides (MermaidTailTale) *Island Mermaids (David Jewell) *Just Being Mermaids (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Life with a Tail (WriterGirl789) *Mermaid (M E R M A I D S 1 0 4 a.k.a. Mermaids104) *Mermaid Adventures (LPSAnimal Jam Sophia) *Mermaid Awoken (SANJAYYY) *Mermaid Edition (Mermaid Edition) *Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (the fun in you) *Mermaid Mysteries (Mermaid Mysteries) *Mermaid Mysteries (Morrigan Bailey) *Mermaid Myths (Abbie Vlogs) *Mermaid Scales (mermaidscales820) *Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) *Mermaid Secrets (jordan patitucci) *Mermaid Secrets (Katy Rosa) *Mermaid Secrets (Mermaid Secrets) *Mermaid Sisters (Bill Stewart) *Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *Morgana Mermaids (Morgana Mermaids) *My Deep Sea Secret (kcopen1974) *My Little Secret (Comment,add,n subscribe :D a.k.a. Ayanna0605) *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Secret (jordan patitucci) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Secret Tail (The Secrets Of The Mermiads a.k.a. Our Secert Tail) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Life of Two Mermaids (JustTwo NormalGirls) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Spells (Subscribe our channel!!!!! a.k.a. TheSpellsShow) *Solar Sirens (SOLAR SIRENS) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Splashy Secrets (splashysecrets) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Tails of the High Seas (Fabrisio Flayfel Film Channel a.k.a. Fabrisio Flayfel) *Tails of the Sea (fluffy kitties) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The 2 Tails (Rookie jayler) *The 3 Secret Tails (Elizabeth Hurley) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The Flower Shop Mermaids (Justin Turner) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Magic Mermaids (lorden soriano) *The Mermaid Diaries (Lainey Stalnaker) *The Mermaid Sisters (Ginelle Bacon) *The Mermaids Kingdom (The Mermaids Kingdom) *The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Scales (the secret scales) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Secret of the Mermaid (Erin Garrett) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of a Mermaid (ZEK BEAUTY 555) *The Tail of Two (jen zuko) *The Tale of a Mermaid Tail (Skye Does Everything!) *Under the Sea (RosieRed15) *Underwater Myth (Underwater Myth) Part of an Episode Fin_Secrets.png|link=Fin Secrets *Fin Secrets (Penguinpiplup 03) *Fishy Secret (FishySecret) Hacked *Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Mermaid Magic (DeadliGirl7) *My Life as a Mermaid (DeadliGirl7) *Our Little Scaly Secret (Ourlittlescalysecret) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Mermaid Gem (The Mermaid Gem) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (StarFly265) Foreign Language Shows BaM.png|link=Being a Mermaid Shows, subbed or not, in languages other than English. Deutsch *Being a Mermaid (Mina Lisa) Eesti Español Français *The Secret Mermaids (the secret mermaids) Italiano *The Mermaids (United Friends) Русский *2 Хвоста русалки (Candy Katrine) *Adventure Mermaids (Candy Katrine) *Сериал Загадай желание (Nataskha Mermaid) *Желание (Karintales Mermaid) *Diary Mermaid (Polli Singer) *Mermaid Style (Соня Дорофеева) *Wish (mer maid) *The Splash of Mermaids (TheSplashOfMermaids) *Mermaid Twins (SunnyJune) *The Magic of Mermaid (Moon Mermaids) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows